À travers Weyard
by Dupond et Dupont
Summary: Drabbles, Ficlets, OS. Parce que la vie n'est qu'une succession de petits moments, retrouvez nos héros dans toutes les situations possibles. Humour, mélancolie, amour, amitié, joie tout ce qui fait que l'on est en vie et qu'on veut le rester.
1. Imil

**Titre :** Imil**  
>Personnage <strong>: Sofia**  
>Rating <strong>: K**  
>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2x100**  
>Situation : <strong>Alors que le groupe chemine vers Prox après le phare de Jupiter.**  
>Mise à jour : <strong>J'ai fais corrigé tout mes textes par Ruize-chan. Merci beaucoup à elle !

* * *

><p>Sofia était sûrement celle qui souffrait le plus du mal du pays. Les quatre compagnons de Val et leur mentor se soutenaient les uns les autres, se remémorant souvent telle ou telle anecdote sur leur village natal. Ivan avait toujours été un déraciné mais il avait depuis peu retrouvé sa sœur, ses origines. Concernant Piers, de ce qu'elle avait compris, il était sûrement le plus heureux d'avoir quitté son pays. Quant à Cylia, elle semblait détachée de ce genre de considération, aussi libre que le Vent lui même. Elle, Imil lui manquait cruellement, ses habitants, son phare et sa neige…<p>

Son cœur s'était serré lorsqu'elle avait aperçu les étendues blanches de la Toundra. Mais même cette neige là n'avait réussi à lui mettre du baume au cœur. Elle était si… Insipide ! Ainsi, depuis qu'ils continuaient inlassablement leur route vers le Nord et que l'air se rafraichissait sensiblement, elle se sentait de plus en plus mélancolique. Aussi, lorsqu'elle aperçu cette montagne, à l'aspect si familière, et pourtant si étrange vue de cet angle, elle se sentit très seule. Voilà des années qu'elle avait quitté Imil, et aussi proche qu'elle en était maintenant, elle ne s'en était jamais sentie aussi éloignée.


	2. Ennui

**Titre :** Ennu**i  
>Personnage <strong>: Garet**  
>Rating <strong>: K**  
>Nombre de mots :<strong> 100 mots**  
>Situation : <strong>Après la fin du premier Golden Sun  
><strong>Beta : <strong>Mes sincères remerciements à Ruize-chan !

* * *

><p>Garet, depuis tout petit, avait toujours eu de l'énergie à revendre. Ce fut une délivrance de partir du village et de passer ses journées à battre la campagne à la poursuite des mystiques de Mars. Mais depuis quelques temps, ils avaient pris la mer. Dans l'immense navire qui voguait grâce à la psynergie, il y avait peu de choses à faire. Et c'est frustré qu'il passait ses journées, regardant d'un œil morne les étendues d'eau. Alors, il exorcisait sa colère contre chaque monstre qui passait. Etrangement, au bout de quelques temps, ceux-ci se firent plus rares. Damné instinct de survie !<p> 


	3. Apocalypse

**Titre :** Apocalypse**  
>Personnages <strong>: Le groupe de Vlad**  
>Rating <strong>: K**  
>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2x100**  
>Situation : <strong>GS1. Ils invoquent pour la première fois Apocalypse.  
><strong>Beta<strong> : Merci beaucoup à Ruize-chan.

* * *

><p>Au début, rien ne se passa. Puis le ciel s'assombrit et un grondement sourd roula au loin, semblant se propager dans toutes les directions, de plus en plus fort. Le comparer au tonnerre eut été un euphémisme tellement il paraissait surréaliste. Puis ce fut le calme plat, et c'est dans un silence assourdissant qu'ils la virent arriver. L'onde de choc filait plus vite que le vent. En quelques instants, elle fut sur eux. Ils se raidirent en attente du choc. Mais lorsqu'elle les traversa, ils ne ressentirent qu'une vague d'énergie piquante mais étrangement agréable. Par contre, les monstres devant eux…<p>

Neptune avait toujours été impressionnant, surtout lorsqu'ils longeaient les côtes. Procné décoiffait, au sens propre comme au figuré. Et Tiamat laissait rarement quoi que ce soit de vivant derrière lui. Mais là… Apocalypse. Il portait bien son nom. Les quatre amis se regardèrent, hébétés. Pendant quelques instants, ils avaient réellement cru que la fin du monde était arrivée. Et c'était lui, Vlad, qui avait invoqué cette puissance ! Dire qu'il y a quelques mois, il se sentait courbaturé lorsqu'il utilisait son pouvoir pour faire pousser une misérable plante. Il se sentait puissant. Très puissant. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était effrayant…


	4. Ils vivent

**Titre : **Ils vivent**  
>Personnages <strong>: Thélos et Shin Yamanouchi. Mention de tout le groupe.**  
>Rating <strong>: K**  
>Situation : <strong>Pas vraiment de cadre. Un drabble un peu différent.**  
>Nombre de mots :<strong> 100  
><strong>Beta : <strong>Ruize-chan, merci !

* * *

><p>Vlad est valeureux. Lina est enflammée. Ivan est espiègle. Sofia est attentionnée. Garet est têtu. Cylia est prévenante. Pavel est inébranlable. Piers est patient.<p>

_Et moi ?_

Vous ? Vous êtes érudit ! annonça très fièrement Shin Yamanouchi**, **character designer.

_Ce n'est pas un peu réducteur ?_

Pardon ?

_Ils vivent, vous savez ? Indépendamment de leurs créateurs, ils vivent dans l'esprit des joueurs… _

Thélos se redressa soudainement, réveillé par les cris de Lina. Quel étrange rêve j'ai fait là, se dit-il alors qu'à côté, Pavel essayait tant bien que mal de rester impassible sous l'assaut furieux de sa sœur.


	5. Force intérieure

**Titre :** Force intérieure**  
>Personnages <strong>: Pavel, Lina, Cylia et Piers**  
>Rating <strong>: K**  
>Nombre de mots :<strong> 4 x100**  
>Situation : <strong>Le groupe vient d'affronter un boss secondaire.  
><strong>Beta : <strong>Je remercie chaudement Ruize-chan !

* * *

><p>C'est Cylia qui lui porta le coup final. Elle s'effondra l'instant d'après. Elle avait tout donné dans cette dernière attaque. A côté d'elle, Lina, appuyée sur son bâton, tentait de rester debout, sa jambe blessée durant le combat. Piers s'approcha de Cylia.<br>« Elle dort, murmura-t-il. Il faut qu'on rejoigne au plus vite Thélos au bateau.  
>- Je vais la porter. Tu arriveras à marcher Lina ? »<br>Il ne pouvait la soigner, toute sa psynergie était épuisée. Lina hocha la tête en tremblant. Dans ses yeux se lisait la détermination : elle y arriverait, elle ne serait pas un poids.

Mais à peine eut elle fait quelques pas que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba sur la pierre froide. Pavel la rattrapa avant que sa tête ne touche le sol. Piers avait bien essayé de réagir mais ce dernier n'était pas en meilleur état. Le regard flou, chacun de ses gestes lui coûtait un effort colossal. Pavel prit donc les choses en main.  
>« Accroche toi à moi, » dit-il à sa sœur.<br>Lina protesta un peu mais finit par se cramponner à son dos. Puis Pavel se saisit de Cylia, aussi légère qu'une plume dans ses bras.

Piers ramassa les affaires du groupe tel un automate. Trop exténué pour réfléchir convenablement, il suivit Pavel en trébuchant. Devant lui défilait lentement, un pas après l'autre, les murs humides aux torches vacillantes. Son épée lui semblait si lourde, accroché à sa hanche. Seul s'entendaient leurs respirations rauques et le bruit de leurs semelles, assourdi par le sol argileux. Ils avançaient, un pas après l'autre. Comme dans un rêve, tout se mélangeait. Les lumières, les ombres, les sons, les odeurs, les sensations. Tout. Un pas après l'autre. Mais une pensée faisait son chemin dans le brouillard opaque de son esprit.

Il était le plus âgé du groupe. Pourtant Pavel était celui qui était toujours là, celui qui les sortait toujours des situations critiques, celui qui restait solide comme un roc face à la tempête. Si jeune. Comme s'il était de son devoir de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il encaissait tout sans broncher et, toujours, continuait d'avancer, comme si une force intérieure le poussait vers l'avant. Il était aussi épuisé qu'eux tous, mais pourtant il était là, à porter Cylia, à porter Lina, à avancer. Vers la sortie. Vers la suite. À porter le destin du monde.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note de fin :<strong> Celui-ci m'a été inspiré en repensant à ce qui se passait quand toute l'équipe meurt : on retrouve le groupe au dernier temple, tous K.O. sauf Pavel avec 1 point de vie. Je me suis toujours demandé comment ils avaient fait le voyage jusqu'à la ville ! :p_

_Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! _


	6. Phares

**Titre :** Phares**  
>Personnage <strong>: Vlad**  
>Rating <strong>: K**  
>Nombre de mots :<strong> 4x100 mots**  
>Situation : <strong>Tout le long de Golden Sun 1&2  
><strong>Beta :<strong> Merci à Ruize-chan et à ses yeux acérés.

… … … … …

Lorsqu'il fut pour la première fois devant le phare de Mercure, il se sentit écrasé. La montagne du temple de Sol était bien plus haute, mais ce phare avait quelque chose d'imposant, ainsi planté au milieu de ces étendues vides et froides. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était parti de Val, il commença à douter. L'image de Phoenixia et Salamander dans toute leur puissance vint à lui. Ils devraient les affronter… Mais il ravala ses craintes et franchit l'immense porte.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils remportaient une victoire qui leur laissa un goût amer. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

… … …

Quand il vit le phare de Venus, il ressentit un vif soulagement de le voir encore éteint. Il pouvait y arriver, il pouvait tout arrêter maintenant, sauver Lina et réparer les torts que ses ravisseurs avaient commis.

Quelques heures plus tard, le phare s'écroulait sous ses pieds, emportant Salamander et Phoenixia dans les entrailles de la terre. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent, trop sûr de leur force, et il avait laissé Salamander jeter l'étoile dans le phare. Par sa faute, Cylia était morte, Lina disparue et ils étaient maintenant à la poursuite de Pavel pour l'empêcher de détruire le monde.

… … …

C'est sur leur navire qu'il vit se découper au loin le phare de Jupiter. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Gondowan, il ne cessait de se poser des questions, et personne n'avait réussi à lui donner la moindre réponse. Pourquoi Pavel continuait-il l'œuvre de Phoenixia et Salamander ? Un détail semblait lui échapper sans cesse et il espérait obtenir une explication.

Quelques heures plus tard, ses convictions, si solidement bâties, s'effondraient tel un château de cartes. Ils allaient dans la mauvaise direction depuis le début. Même le réconfort d'être de nouveau avec Lina n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser complétement. Mais désormais, il savait.

… … …

Il regardait maintenant le phare de Mars se dresser devant lui, giflé par le vent glacial, si semblable à celui de Mercure. Mais tellement d'événements s'étaient déroulés depuis. Ses doutes avaient changé, il ne craignait plus d'échouer. Non, ce qu'il redoutait au fond de lui c'était de commettre l'irréparable, de condamner l'humanité à une fin brusque et définitive. Pourtant, aucune autre alternative ne lui venait à l'esprit et c'est résolu qu'il passa le hall du phare recouvert par la glace.

Quelques heures plus tard, il ressortit effrayé par ses propres actes. Et ressentant une étrange énergie couler sous sa peau…

… … … … …

_Votre avis m'intéresse toujours ! _


	7. Catastrophe

**Titre :** Catastrophe**  
>Personnages <strong>: Le groupe de Vlad & Pavel**  
>Rating <strong>: K**  
>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2x100**  
>Situation : <strong>GS2 Après la réunification des deux groupes.  
><strong>Beta<strong> : Merci à toi Ruize-chan !

* * *

><p>En quelques instants, le ciel devint entièrement noir. On entendit un fracas de métal, comme si des milliers de guerriers heurtaient leurs boucliers. Puis tout se passa très vite. La terre trembla et un éclair parme les aveugla où ils crurent y distinguer un dragon.<p>

Vlad, Garet, Ivan et Sofia regardèrent avec consternation les cendres de monstres voleter devant eux, puis Lina devant eux auréolée de rouge et mauve, les bras tendus devant elle, et enfin de nouveau ce qui restait des monstres.

« Bordel de Vénus, murmura tout bas Garet. Où avez-vous déniché une invocation aussi puissante ? »

Avant que Lina ne puisse lui répondre, Pavel émergea sur le pont, le regard fermé.

« Ne gâche pas les djinns juste pour frimer ! »

Lina rougit. En effet, elle avait voulu impressionner Vlad. Mais quel mal y avait-il à cela ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ça avait marché, se dit-elle en voyant le regard plein d'admiration de Garet. Avec un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil à Cylia, elle lui répondit :

« On a parlé à des animaux !

— C'est ça, moque toi de moi ! » grommela Garet, vexé.

Lina éclata de rire, pour une fois que non !


	8. Lina

**Titre :** Lina**  
>Personnages <strong>: Lina, Piers.**  
>Rating <strong>: K**  
>Nombre de mots :<strong> 150 mots**  
>Spoiler : <strong>GS1 & GS2**  
>Beta<strong> : Cette fois-ci, j'ai demandé à Ruize-chan de bien vouloir me relire, ce qu'elle a très bien fait. Merci ! :)

* * *

><p>Lina était une femme forte, ou tout au moins, elle essayait de l'être. Très tôt, elle avait compris qu'il fallait qu'elle se débrouille par elle même. Elle avait tout perdu, si jeune ! Sa famille, puis ses amis. Entourée d'inconnus. Son frère, qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Alors, elle s'était endurcie. Elle s'était entrainée sans relâche à l'épée, jamais elle n'avait reculé face à un danger. Quelque part, elle avait pris exemple sur Phoenixia, malgré toute la haine qu'elle lui portait. Phoenixia, si grande, si impressionnante, resplendissante. La puissance même.<p>

Et maintenant qu'ils étaient libres, elle se devait d'être plus forte encore, pour épauler son frère dans sa quête. Mais au fond d'elle, elle restait fragile. Ce n'était qu'une jeune fille dont on avait volé l'enfance. Du premier regard, Piers l'avait compris. Alors, plus que Cylia, plus que Thelos, c'était sur elle qu'il veillait.

Sa petite Lina. Si forte. Si fragile.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, que vous ayez aimé ou non ! Normalement, ce drabble est le dernier.<br>_


	9. Garet

**Titre **: Garet  
><strong>Personnages <strong>: Cylia et Sofia  
><strong>Rating <strong>: K  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2x100  
><strong>Situation :<strong> Après la réunification des deux groupes.  
><strong>Beta <strong>: Ruize-chan  
><strong>Note : <strong>Oui, j'avais dis que le précédent drabble était le dernier mais suite à vos reviews, quelques idées se sont pointées et au final ça été l'avalanche ! C'est reparti pour un tour ! Mais comme je suis sadique, je les publie petit à petit !

* * *

><p>Garet était imprudent, irréfléchi et grossier. Sans parler de son humour douteux ou de sa maladresse récurrente. En un mot, c'était une brute. Telle était l'opinion de Cylia après quelques mois de voyage commun. Autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle se tenait à l'écart de lui. Elle n'avait pourtant aucun problème avec les autres membres du groupe. Elle tenait en haute estime Vlad, et ce depuis que Lina lui avait narré comment il s'était jeté à la poursuite de leurs ravisseurs. Elle s'était aussitôt liée avec Ivan. Quant à Sofia, elle avait succombé à son instinct maternel dès les premiers instants.<p>

Mais un jour, alors qu'elles veillaient toutes les deux au coin du feu, la jeune fille du vent avait écouté fascinée celle de l'eau lui raconter quelques anecdotes de voyage sur le garçon de feu. Et à la lueur des flammes, elle avait vu ses yeux briller dans l'obscurité et son visage s'était animé, un sourire attendri illuminant ses traits fatigués. Cylia était restée ébahie devant ce soudain changement. Quelle était cette lueur qui avait jailli de Sofia, cet engouement dans sa voix ? Cylia s'était alors dit que le garçon aux cheveux rouges méritait qu'elle lui laisse une chance.

* * *

><p><em>J'attends vos avis ! (Et n'oubliez pas qu'il y en a une petite dizaine derrière !)<em>


	10. Retrouvailles

**Titre :** Retrouvailles  
><strong>Personnages <strong>: Lina, Pavel, et d'autres.  
><strong>Rating <strong>: K  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 150  
><strong>Situation : <strong>GS1. Après le vol des étoiles élémentaires.  
><strong>Beta <strong>: Ruize-chan

* * *

><p>Lina était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son frère vivant. Vraiment. Et même l'horreur de la situation ne parvenait à tarir le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait. Mais au fil des semaines, sa joie avait décru. Elle avait compris les desseins maléfiques de ses ravisseurs. Elle avait appris que Vlad et Garet s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite, dans une quête folle et dépassant l'entendement. Elle avait peur, pour elle, pour eux, parfois même pour l'avenir du monde. Quant à Pavel, il restait muet comme tombe. Toujours.<p>

Elle avait fini par exploser. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait les faire libérer, mais elle avait besoin qu'il réagisse, qu'il lui parle, qu'il la rassure, qu'elle sache qu'il était toujours le même. Sa crise de colère lui valu d'être remise à sa place par Phoenixia. Mais plus que la douleur lancinante dans la joue, c'est le regard fuyant de Pavel ce jour là qu'il la blessa profondément. Durablement.

* * *

><p><em>Drabble griffonné sur le coin d'une feuille pendant un cours de philo. :p Locke m'aurait-il inspiré ? (rien à voir -') C'est la première fois que je m'intéresse à l'histoire parallèle dans Golden Sun 1. Verdict ?<br>_


	11. L'épreuve du feu

**Titre :** L'épreuve du feu  
><strong>Personnages <strong>: Le groupe de Vlad & Pavel  
><strong>Rating <strong>: K  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2x100  
><strong>Situation : <strong>Indéterminée  
><strong>Beta<strong> : Ruize-chan

* * *

><p>Piers céda le premier. Il n'avait pas quitté Lémuria pour courir un tel danger. Pavel tint un peu plus longtemps, mais seulement par amour propre et Vlad suivit bientôt, plongeant son visage dans le premier seau d'eau qu'il trouva. Sofia, plus polie, parvint à inventer quelques prétextes pour quitter la table et aider en cuisine. Thélos prétexta un estomac délicat, ce qu'on lui accorda au vu de son grand âge. Lina prétendait que tout allait pour le mieux, bien que ses yeux soient remplis de larmes. Quant à Cylia, elle avait discrètement glissé ses aliments dans l'assiette de son voisin.<p>

Toute l'équipe avait failli, excepté Garet et Ivan.  
>« D'accord, finit par demander Lina à Vlad, Garet avalerait n'importe quoi tant que ça se mange. Mais Ivan, comment fait-il pour rester impassible ? »<br>Le jeune homme regarda pensivement son ami qui épongeait consciencieusement sa gamelle, avant de hausser les épaules.  
>« Dix ans qu'il parcoure la route des épices avec Maître Hammet. Il a vu pire. »<br>Lina se resservit un verre d'eau, dans une tentative d'apaiser le feu dans sa bouche, et se promit de ne plus jamais accepter une invitation des Kibombos, fête de commémoration ou pas.

* * *

><p><em>Oui, je l'admets, c'est stupide. Ça vous a-t-il au moins fait sourire ? :p <em>


	12. Promesse

**Titre :** Promesse  
><strong>Personnage <strong>: Pavel  
><strong>Rating <strong>: K  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 100  
><strong>Situation : <strong>Après la fin de GS2  
><strong>Beta <strong>: Ruize-chan

* * *

><p>Il y avait une tradition ancienne à Val, presque oubliée, tout juste respectée par les anciens. Lorsqu'un homme ou une femme faisait une promesse, il ne se coupait les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit accomplie. Pavel, adossé à l'une des rares maisons déjà reconstruites après l'avènement du soleil d'or, regardait pensivement la lame de son poignard. Cinq ans étaient passés. Cinq ans qu'il attendait ce moment. Cinq longues années. Avec résolution, il leva la dague et d'un geste sec, trancha sa queue de cheval. Un nouvel avenir s'offrait à lui. Il se défaisait des dernières chaînes qui l'empêchaient encore d'avancer.<p>

* * *

><p><em>C'est très court, juste une petite réflexion en voyant à quel point les cheveux de Pavel étaient longs ! XD J'ai mis cinq ans car je me suis dis qu'au moins un an est passé dans chaque jeu, plus les trois ans après la tempête. Je me suis peut être trompée, tant pis ! Quel genre de promesse pensez-vous qu'il a pu faire ?<em>


	13. Malédiction

**Titre :** Malédiction  
><strong>Personnages <strong>: Lina, Thélos, Phoenixia, Salamandar, Alex, Pavel  
><strong>Rating <strong>: K  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> Un texte plus long cette fois-ci, pas vraiment un drabble. 470 mots  
><strong>Situation : <strong>Pendant GS1  
><strong>Note : <strong>Pouah, semaine de folie ! Un jour, j'apprendrais à m'organiser à l'avance. En attendant, un dossier à rendre m'a empêché de poster ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous livre ce texte plus long. Si le format vous plait, je récidiverais peut être ! )

* * *

><p>Ils passèrent aux abords de la forêt de Kolima sans s'arrêter au village. Mais le soir, alors que Pavel, Phoenixia et Alex partaient en éclaireur jusqu'au pont, Thélos et Lina se retrouvèrent seuls avec Salamandar pour la première fois. Les yeux baissés, Thélos lui murmura :<p>

« Je vais faire diversion, et tu vas t'enfuir. Cours et ne t'arrête pas. À l'est, il y a un village. Vas-y et demande refuge aux bûcherons, ce sont des hommes forts et ils ne se laisseront pas faire. »

Lina comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle le laisse derrière. Elle secoua la tête, effarée : elle ne pouvait pas !

« Je suis un vieil homme Lina, je ne ferais que te gêner. J'ai déjà fait mon temps. Tu dois vivre. »

Elle voulut encore protester mais Thélos s'était déjà levé. S'approchant du feu, il saisit sans se soucier de se brûler une branche ardente, et l'abattit sur Salamandar.

« Cours, Lina ! »

Le sacrifice de Thélos ne devait être vain, alors elle se leva et courut le plus vite qu'elle le put, sans réfléchir, sans s'arrêter, tout droit, pénétrant dans la forêt hostile. Les branches lui fouettaient le visage et des ronces s'agrippaient à sa robe mais elle ne ralentit pas. Elle courut, encore et encore, à en perdre haleine. Des bruissements autour d'elle lui indiquaient la présence de monstres, guettant le moment où elle faiblirait. Son souffle lui brûlait les poumons, ses jambes étaient en sang, sa robe en lambeaux et les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Comment ses muscles parvenaient-ils encore à la porter ? Elle trébucha, et elle acquit la certitude que c'était la fin.

Pourtant, c'est hors de la forêt qu'elle roula. Dans sa course effrayée, elle avait atteint la lisière et en contrebas se dressait Kalay. Derrière elle, une voix claironna.

« Elle est là, la petite garce ! »

Lina dévala la pente sans se retourner et pénétra dans le village, paniquée. Elle hurla, cria, appela à l'aide. Personne ne vint. Elle tambourina à une maison, un de ces immenses arbres, puis à une autre, sans réponse. Prise de panique, elle se réfugia derrière quelques caisses, comme un enfant se recouvrerait les yeux espérant se cacher du grand méchant loup. Là, elle s'adossa à un arbrisseau, et le frisson qu'elle ressentit au contact se mêla à l'adrénaline et à la peur sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Car quelques instants plus tard, Phoenixia la débusquait, avec le sourire du prédateur qui avait acculé sa proie. Une lueur dangereuse brillant dans son regard. Et c'est par les cheveux qu'elle la traîna loin de ces arbres qui les toisaient de toute leur hauteur.

Et alors que Kolima s'éloignait, Lina maudit ce village, qui n'avait levé un petit doigt pour la sauver.

Sans savoir qu'une autre malédiction était déjà à l'œuvre.

* * *

><p><em>Comme toujours, je suis ravie de recevoir des reviews et de discuter avec vous ! Ça me donne la plupart du temps d'autres idées à développer ! )<em>


	14. L'enfant du ciel

**Titre :** L'enfant du ciel  
><strong>Personnage :<strong> Cylia  
><strong>Rating <strong>: K  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2x100  
><strong>Situation : <strong>Aucune

* * *

><p>Quand Giorgo lui disait d'aller au lit, en général Cylia s'enfermait dans sa chambre avant de sortir par la fenêtre, promesse d'une nuit d'aventure dans les ruelles désertes. Quand Giorgo lui demandait de finir son assiette, elle faisait disparaître les aliments d'un tour de passe-passe avant d'aller se gaver de friandises en cuisine. Et de même pour chacun de ses ordres, qu'elle ne manquait jamais de transgresser. Aurait-elle dû l'écouter lorsqu'il lui avait interdit de se rendre aux ruines seule ? Elle ne savait toujours pas. Elle n'aurait jamais été kidnappée ni rencontré Pavel. Peut être était-ce son destin ?<p>

Mais quand Sofia lui intimait de se couvrir, de manger ou de s'endormir, elle l'écoutait et s'exécutait sans rechigner. Car il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de crise d'adolescence. Il était là question du monde, de sa survie, de sa déchéance. Il était question de la vie de ses amis, de sa capacité à pouvoir les soutenir au bon moment lors des combats. Elle avait conscience de n'être qu'une gamine par rapport aux érudits rencontrés à Lémuria et ailleurs, pourtant elle avait le sentiment qu'elle avait pris plusieurs décennies en quelques mois. Et d'une enfant, elle n'en avait plus que l'apparence.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, verdict ? :) Ça n'a rien à voir, mais je viens de remarquer que 'Malédiction' est le chapitre 13 ! Je n'ai pas fais exprès, mais quelle bonne coïncidence ! :p<em>


	15. Passion

**Titre :** Passion  
><strong>Personnage <strong>: Garet  
><strong>Rating <strong>: K  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 200

* * *

><p>Parmi les lieux que Garet aimait, la forge avait une place particulière dans son cœur. Il aimait voir l'acier se tordre, éclater, rougir, les étincelles jaillir alors que l'objet prenait peu à peu forme sous ses yeux ébahis. Il pouvait rester des heures ainsi, à contempler le marteau s'abattre sur le métal en une myriade d'éclats, sans que la chaleur ne l'insupporte, jusqu'à en avoir les yeux qui brûlent d'avoir trop fixé le feu ardent.<p>

À chaque Orihalcon trouvé, à chaque épée rouillée pêchée, il suppliait ses compagnons pour qu'ils aillent à Yallam. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de prendre sa place ? Forgeron paresseux et pourtant si habile ! Tant de talent, lorsque ses yeux s'illuminaient d'envie devant ces matériaux rares que Garet lui amenait. Aussi, une fois le monde sauvé et de retour à Val, il alla directement auprès du forgeron du village, lui formulant son vœu. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre un apprenti si vieux, mais sa renommée et ses armes forgées de la main du maître lui même balayèrent ses dernières réticences.

Il n'eut jamais à le regretter, tant son affaire devint florissante.

Sauf lorsque Garet s'en alla, devenant le premier forgeron itinérant.

* * *

><p><em>Gloups, on approche le fin de ma réserve de drabbles !<em>_ Pour ceux qui pense que Garet n'est pas vieux à une vingtaine d'année, je me suis inspirée du modèle de société médiévale où les apprentis commençaient à être formés très jeune, avant dix ans. :)_


	16. Télépathie

**Titre :** Télépathie  
><strong>Personnages <strong>: Cylia/Ivan  
><strong>Rating <strong>: K  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 150  
><strong>Situation : <strong>GS2. Après la réunification des deux groupes.  
><strong>Beta <strong>: Ruize-chan

* * *

><p>Là où Ivan avait été rejeté et craint, on avait adoré et vénéré Cylia. Peut être cela expliquait-il sa manière d'appréhender son pouvoir télépathique, avec tant de désinvolture. Si elle captait ici ou là une pensée volage, elle n'en faisait nullement cas. Combien de fois avait-elle ri en voyant son air gêné alors qu'elle avait entendu une de ses pensées déplacées ? Et Ivan n'arrivait pas à s'en offusquer, ni même aucun de leurs compagnons.<p>

Une nuit, il se tenait l'un contre l'autre, se gorgeant du vent qui s'infiltrait en eux. Ils avaient longuement discuté dans l'obscurité, et elle avait fini par poser délicatement sa tête sur son épaule. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils ne parlaient plus, et pourtant c'était comme la plus riche des conversations. Alors, il sentit un doux pincement dans sa poitrine, et il comprit. À l'instant même, Cylia sut.

Il n'y avait rien de plus parfait.

* * *

><p><em>Au départ, ce texte part de la réflexion que si Cylia et Ivan tombait amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils prendraient conscience de leur propre sentiment et du sentiment de l'autre en même temps, presque comme une seule entité. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir bien réussi à faire passer ça (pourtant j'ai fait une dizaine de versions différentes XD) et la fin me parait plus culcul qu'autre chose... -'<em>


	17. Bonne intention

**Titre :** Bonne intention  
><strong>Personnage <strong>: Tout le groupe  
><strong>Rating <strong>: K  
><strong>Situation : <strong>Golden Sun 2, après la réunification des deux groupes  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> C'est long (tout est relatif), et même pas rond, alors je ne dis pas XD

* * *

><p>Pour faire voler le bateau, il suffisait d'être deux : l'un à la barre et l'autre pour s'assurer qu'ils ne rencontraient ni écueil, ni tempête, auquel cas il fallait ranger les ailes.<p>

Ce jour-ci, c'était Garet qui était au gouvernail tandis que Sofia scrutait les vastes étendues bleues, accoudée au bastingage. Quelques mètres sous elle, la mer s'agitait en remous sous l'effet des immenses ailes, creusant, déformant la surface de l'eau, s'élevant en des vagues de plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser sur elles mêmes. Lorsqu'elle avait voyagé en seule compagnie de Vlad, Garet et Ivan, elle avait aimé voir les dauphins suivre leur navire, les poissons volants sauter à leurs côtés ou encore les serpents marins frôler leur coque. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué dans le bateau volant, de tels spectacles étaient impossibles.

Soudain, son œil accrocha quelque chose.

« À bâbord, vite ! »

Ce n'était qu'un petit esquif, un bateau de pêche de quelques mètres de long tout juste. Voilà pourquoi Sofia l'avait vu si tard. Garet braqua la barre à gauche et elle sentit les planches grincer alors que les ailes changeaient légèrement de leur axe, afin d'amorcer la tentative d'évitement. Ils s'agrippèrent à ce qu'ils avaient sous la main alors que le bateau faisait une embardée périlleuse. La manœuvre accomplie, la voix interloquée de Garet s'éleva :

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

Sofia se précipita à la poupe pour voir s'ils avaient évité l'embarcation. Elle scruta quelques instants la traînée de remous tumultueux sans rien voir, se mordant anxieusement la lèvre inférieure. Enfin, elle entraperçut entre deux vagues le sommet d'une coque et deux bras s'accrochant à celle-ci. La force du vent avait renversé le bateau et elle se sentit aussitôt coupable de cet état. Le pêcheur parvint à se hisser à moitié sur ce qui restait de son embarcation et leva un bras dans leur direction, les insultant ou les appelant à l'aide, Sofia ne saurait dire.

Le reste de l'équipage était sorti sur le pont, alerté par les mouvements saccadés du navire. Garet, qui les avait rejoint, se rua de nouveau sur la barre, beuglant :

« Il faut l'aider ! »

D'un geste, il fit tourner la roue pour effectuer un demi-tour complet. Sofia le retint à temps :

« Tu veux achever de le noyer ? » s'exclama-t-elle, exaspéré par tant de stupidité.

Garet resta la bouche ouverte, incapable de répondre, avant de rougir furieusement.

Sofia soupira. Il avait bon cœur, cela ne faisait pas de doute. Non, le problème avec Garet, songea-t-elle alors que Vlad manœuvrait pour poser délicatement le bateau à la surface de l'eau, c'est qu'il réfléchissait rarement aux conséquences de ses actes. Pour ne pas dire jamais.

* * *

><p><em>Je n'ai presque plus rien dans mon petit panier de textes. Qui sait, bientôt sera-t-il de nouveau l'époque de la mousson et l'inspiration croitra-t-elle suffisamment que je puisse la récolter ! En attendant... J'aime vos commentaires ! :D<em>


	18. Vision

**Titre :** Vision  
><strong>Personnages <strong>: Garet, Ivan, Sofia  
><strong>Rating <strong>: K  
><strong>Situation : <strong>Pendant Golden Sun 1  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 100

* * *

><p><em>Vision<br>Ivan examine la jarre… Vous trouvez 55 pièces d'or ! _

« Ivan ! s'exclama Sofia, outrée. C'est du vol !  
>- Hé, on doit sauver le monde ! se défendit ce dernier.<br>- Exactement, c'est un impôt participatif ! » surenchérit Garet, un sourire en coin alors qu'il rangeait les pièces dans sa bourse. Il avait justement vu au menu une appétissante côte de bœuf, à dix pièces l'assiette. De la viande ! Il n'en avait pas mangé depuis des mois.  
>« Franchement, quelle idée de planquer son argent ici… » grommela Garet, sous le regard encore réprobateur de Sofia, comme pour s'excuser.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Je conçois que c'est un thème cent fois ressassé dans l'univers des jeux-vidéo mais bon… Je me suis dis pourquoi pas ? :) <em>


	19. Escapade nocturne

**Titre **: Escapade nocturne  
><strong>Personnages <strong>: Lina et Cylia  
><strong>Rating <strong>: K  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 633 (j'ai abandonné l'espoir de faire des chiffres ronds ! xD)  
><strong>Situation :<strong> Pendant le début de Golden Sun 2  
><strong>Beta <strong>: Ruize-chan  
><strong>Note : <strong>Je dédie ce texte à Ariane 57, qui me l'a inspiré malgré elle ! Et parce qu'elle fait partie des trois-quatre personnes qui me lisent et pour lesquelles je continue d'écrire ! :)

* * *

><p>Lina se réveilla, en sursaut. Un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de l'étroite chambre lui indiqua que Cylia avait quitté sa couchette. Son cœur s'accéléra. Depuis qu'elle avait cru que la jeune fille avait péri dans l'effondrement du phare de Vénus, elle ne supportait plus de ne pas l'avoir à côté d'elle. Elle se sentait responsable de sa condition, pire, de sa survie.<p>

Elle sortit de la chambre, faisant glisser ses doigts sur le bois régulier du couloir exigu, avant de grimper la volée de marche conduisant à la cuisine. Elle était vide. La jeune femme prit l'escalier, se retenant à la rambarde alors que le navire faisait une embardée, et déboucha sur le pont.

La nuit était bien avancée. Au loin, les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à percer les ténèbres, caressant d'un bleu pâle le sommet des vagues. Le vent soufflait fort, encore, et le mât oscillait au gré des rafales. Piers était de garde, elle le trouva endormi, emmitouflé dans une couverture, la tête posée contre la barre.

Mais pas de trace de Cylia.

Elle redescendit dans la coque, revérifia la cuisine, leur chambre, jeta même un coup d'œil dans la cale, entre les caisses de provisions empilées. Personne. Elle entrouvrit la porte de la seconde chambre, mais seuls Thélos et Pavel y dormaient de leur sommeil agité.

Elle remonta sur le pont, de plus en plus anxieuse. Elle hésita quelques instants à réveiller Piers, mais l'air éreinté du mystique la retint. Avec une culpabilité croissante, elle glissa un œil par dessus le bastingage, là où la mer s'agitait, tumultueuse, encore plus sombre que le ciel d'encre. Elle secoua la tête, se refusant cette hypothèse. Il devait bien il y avoir un endroit où elle avait oublié de regarder.

Ses mains commençaient à trembler. Ils étaient sur un bateau ! Personne n'avait pu la kidnapper – _c'était eux les kidnappeurs ! _lui rappela une voix moqueuse au fond d'elle – et si elle s'était fait attaquer par des monstres, ils auraient réveillé Piers. Elle s'appuya contre le mât, les barreaux de l'échelle menant à la vigie s'enfonçant douloureusement dans son dos.

La vigie.

Elle avait oublié la vigie !

Elle se retourna, le corps animé d'une nouvelle énergie. Elle agrippa les premiers barreaux et commença sa montée. Les bourrasques s'infiltraient dans sa robe, la faisant se gonfler et dégonfler au gré des courants aériens, entravant ses mouvements. Plus d'une fois, elle manqua de peu de lâcher prise mais elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces. Sa peau était devenue blanche tant ses doigts serraient les barres métalliques. Plus elle grimpait, plus elle sentait le vent s'intensifier. Mais elle tenait bon.

Elle arriva sur la plateforme, à bout de souffle, se hissant sur les planches de bois. C'était la première fois qu'elle montait, Cylia avait toujours insisté pour occuper ce poste.

Et celle-ci s'y trouvait. Blottie contre le parapet, elle ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon ou à quelques vêtements que l'on aurait roulés en boule dans un coin, puis oubliés. La plateforme tanguait, bousculée autant par le vent que par le rythme de la mer, pourtant Cylia semblait épouser le mouvement de balancier sans le moindre mal, dans un profond sommeil.

Une nouvelle oscillation et Lina perdit l'équilibre, avant de se rattraper de justesse. Plus que sa stabilité précaire, la jeune fille sentait le mal de mer, duquel elle pensait s'être débarrassée, lui remonter à la gorge.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Cylia, toujours endormie, ses bras fins repliés sur elle même dans une tentative de se protéger du froid mordant de la brise, avant de prendre sa décision. Elle détacha sa cape et borda la jeune fille avec. Puis, elle redescendit précautionneusement, laissant la petite dans les bras du bateau, se faisant bercer par le vent, sous l'œil attentif des étoiles.

* * *

><p><em>Ça partait d'une réflexion amusante, mais je crois que je n'arrive pas à faire autre chose que du mélancolique ou du attendrissant avec Cylia ! XD <em>


	20. Lutte de pouvoir

**Titre **: Lutte de pouvoir  
><strong>Personnages <strong>: Les deux groupes  
><strong>Rating <strong>: K  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 460  
><strong>Situation :<strong> Après la réunification des deux groupes, après le Mont Magma.  
><strong>Beta <strong>: Ruize-chan. Merci beaucoup ! :)

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas grand chose, de petits désaccords sur la route à prendre, la gestion de l'argent du groupe, la stratégie de combat. Si Vlad déclarait qu'ils allaient monter le campement, Pavel disait qu'ils devaient continuer à marcher. Une lutte de pouvoir, jamais déclarée mais continuelle. Et qui créait des tensions, qui les ralentissait. Tantôt l'un gagnait, tantôt l'autre. Ils se battaient à coup d'arguments. « Cet emplacement est sûr pour la nuit. » « Il fait encore jour, nous devons pousser jusqu'à la prochaine ville. » Au groupe de les départager avec plus ou moins de doigté. Tôt ou tard, l'un des deux finirait par accepter l'autorité de l'autre. Piers le savait, et espérait en son for intérieur que Pavel serait le vainqueur. Car il lui faisait confiance, et qu'il ne connaissait rien de ce petit blondinet qui voulait les commander.<p>

Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient encore en train de se contester une décision. Piers regarda le menaçant nuage noir qui barrait l'horizon. Il était immense, mouvant, menaçant. Pavel voulait le traverser : même en rangeant les ailes, ils iraient plus vite que s'il fallait le contourner. Vlad pensait au contraire que c'était trop dangereux, qu'ils risquaient de déchirer les ailes ou pire que le bateau chavire.

Piers regarda songeur son navire. À force de poser le navire sur terre, la coque était abîmée par endroits et l'installation du canon avait fragilisé la structure avant. Les ailes étaient un bijou de la technologie mais il avait toujours peur qu'un monstre ne les mette en lambeau. Alors une tempête… Désolé Pavel, songea-t-il.

« Cylia, dans quelle direction souffle le vent ?

- Sud-Ouest, la tempête fonce droit sur nous !

- D'accord, on va essayer de la devancer par l'Est. On sera sur son flanc et on risque d'être perturbé. Ce qu'il faut craindre, c'est la foudre. Avec tout le métal sur le bateau, nous sommes un paratonnerre ambulant. Vous pensez pouvoir éloigner les nuages ? » demanda Piers aux mystiques de Jupiter. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête. « Bien. Sofia, je veux que tu veilles à ce que rien ne leur arrive pendant qu'ils utilisent leur Psynergie. Vlad, Garet, chacun à côté d'une aile. Si le temps se dégrade trop, je poserais le bateau et vous les rangerez aussitôt. Pavel, va à l'avant, tu me guideras. »

Piers avait donné ses ordres d'une voix assurée et tous s'exécutèrent prestement. Sauf les deux mystiques de Vénus, qui restèrent quelques instants hébétés tandis que les autres s'agitaient sur le pont. Puis ils obéirent à leur tour, sans un mot. Piers se saisit de la barre, satisfait. Les deux meneurs pouvaient se disputer le commandement autant qu'ils le voulaient, mais sur son bateau, c'était lui qui prenait les décisions.

Car c'était lui le capitaine.

* * *

><p><em>C'est impressionnant le nombre d'histoire qui se passe sur le bateau… Je crois que j'aime l'univers maritime en fin de compte ! :p N'oubliez pas que je ne vis que pour connaître vos réactions ! (quoi, moi, exagérer ? Noooon !) <em>


	21. Miracle de la nature

**Titre **: Miracle de la nature  
><strong>Personnage : <strong>Sofia  
><strong>Rating <strong>: K  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2x100  
><strong>Situation :<strong> Avant GS1. Pour la première fois, j'aborde l'enfance d'un personnage !  
><strong>Beta <strong>: Ruize-chan, merci merci ! (et pour ce drabble, c'était un sans faute ! =] )

* * *

><p>Son souvenir le plus lointain remontait à ses six ans. Ce qu'elle faisait là, Sofia n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'est qu'il était là, au milieu du chemin, s'agitant désespérément. Son cou se tendait dans une tentative misérable de s'écarter, tandis qu'il secouait ses ailes avec désespoir. La petit fille s'approcha, et c'est rampant, poussant sur ses ailes inutiles, que l'oiseau tenta de s'enfuir, centimètre par centimètre. Trop lentement. Sofia arriva à sa hauteur et s'accroupit, à la fois horrifiée et fascinée. Une blessure béait sur son flanc, l'empêchant de voler et même de marcher.<p>

Elle approcha une main hésitante. Les yeux du volatile se révulsèrent de terreur. Mais à l'instant où elle posait ses doigts sur son plumage, il s'immobilisa. Était-ce de peur ou avait-elle réussi à le calmer ? Secrètement, elle espérait la seconde option. Parce qu'elle aimait se dire qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial. C'est là qu'une douce lumière bleue illumina ses doigts. L'instant suivant, l'oiseau se dégageait et étendait ses ailes. En quelques sauts, il s'élança dans les airs, avide. Émerveillée, elle le regarda s'envoler et effectuer un cercle dans le ciel clair, comme un dernier adieu, avant de disparaître.

* * *

><p><em>Avez-vous apprécié que je m'intéresse à l'enfance d'un personnage ? Si c'est le cas, je peux voir ce que je peux faire avec d'autres ! Avant de vous laisser, deux annonces. La première est que j'ai trouvé des fanarts sublimes sur Golden Sun, si ça vous intéresse je peux vous donner les liens par message. Ensuite, c'est que le prochain texte ne serra pas un drabble, ni un ficlet mais bel et bien un OS de près de quatre pages. Tentés ? <em>


	22. Le Soleil d'Or

**Titre :** Le Soleil d'Or  
><strong>Personnages <strong>: Lina et Vlad essentiellement, mention de plusieurs autres personnages  
><strong>Rating <strong>: T (pour une micro-allusion à quelque chose d'un peu sexuel, mais trois fois rien. Vraiment, trois fois rien.)  
><strong>Situation : <strong>Après GS2. Ne prend pas en compte GS3 bien sûr, car je n'y ai pas joué. Mais je suppose que c'est plus ou moins ma vision de ce Golden Sun 3.  
>Oups, j'avais oublié cette ligne indispensable. <strong>Beta<strong> : Ruize-chan, merci mille fois pour ce que tu fais ! :)  
><strong>Note : <strong>Voilà enfin le texte plus long que je vous avais promis ! Désolée pour avoir autant tardé à le finir, j'ai été happé par une autre histoire ! Mais enfin le voici. Pourquoi l'avoir publié aussi alors qu'au départ c'est un recueil de drabble ? Tout simplement car, malgré sa 'longueur', ce texte ne raconte pas tout à fait une histoire. Il reste dans le même esprit que les autres drabbles, raconté un moment de vie de nos héros. Et ça fait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose de plus développé sur Vlad et le Soleil d'Or.  
>Sur ce, bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>« Je savais que je te trouverais là.»<p>

Vlad sursauta, plongé dans ses pensées. Lina s'assit à côté de lui, avec précaution. D'où ils étaient, ils surplombaient toute la vallée, avec Vault niché en son creux et Val ramassé contre la montagne. Mais Vlad regardait dans l'autre direction, ses yeux fixant un point lointain, là où l'horizon s'éclaircissait peu à peu. Il faisait nuit quand Lina avait commencé son ascension du Mont Alpha, voyant le lit vide à ses côtés. Désormais, l'aube pointait doucement et les quelques lueurs qu'ils percevaient n'étaient que le prélude à l'élévation de l'orbe d'or qui débuterait bientôt son règne. Jusqu'au soir.

« C'est Pavel qui t'a demandé de venir ?»

La jeune femme hésita quelques instants mais l'honnêteté la poussa à hocher la tête.

Quelques heures plus tôt, elle était sortie de chez eux, espérant voir son mari, assis sur le perron, en proie à une quelconque insomnie. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé, c'était son frère, fixant les étoiles d'un air préoccupé avant de poser ses yeux sur elle. Puis ils avaient tourné leurs regards d'un même mouvement vers les ruines du Mont Alpha. Malgré l'effondrement de son sommet, le mont restait impressionnant, jetant son ombre sur le village. Et bien que l'interdiction d'y aller soit levée, personne n'osait s'y aventurer, et la raison était moins le terrain instable que la crainte qu'il inspirait.

« Il est là haut. »

Il n'y avait eu nul besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. C'était une simple affirmation et Lina le savait. Pas uniquement car elle connaissait son mari, mais parce qu'elle se sentait elle aussi irrémédiablement attirée par la montagne. Pourtant, elle s'évertuait à ignorer cette pulsion.

« Il y a parfois besoin d'être seul, lui avait-elle répondu, comme pour le justifier.

- Pas cette fois. Il y a des épreuves qu'un homme ne doit surmonter seul. »

C'était la manière la plus explicite pour Pavel de lui demander de le rejoindre. Alors Lina s'était exécutée et maintenant, alors qu'elle était assise à côté de celui qu'elle aimait, elle sentait clairement les reproches que sous-entendait cette phrase.

« Je sais comment il me regarde, continua le mystique de Vénus d'une voix atone, le regard toujours fixe. Quand il pense que je ne le vois pas. Je sais.

- Et comment crois-tu qu'il te regarde ? demanda-t-elle, et elle regretta aussitôt que son ton soit aussi sec, mais elle peinait à se maîtriser lorsqu'ils abordaient ce sujet, cent fois ressassé.

- Je ne sais pas. Comme une bête à surveiller, sur le point d'entrer en rage. Comme une menace. Prêt à exploser, d'un instant à l'autre. Il croit savoir quelque chose sur ma personne, que moi même j'ignore. »

Sa voix était amère, loin du ton calme et amical qui le caractérisait en temps normal. Là encore, la franchise empêcha Lina de le contredire. Pavel savait certaines choses qu'il refusait de partager, même les années passant.

Lorsqu'il était rentré dans leur village natal après avoir allumé les quatre phares, ils avaient logé pendant de longues semaines à Vault, attendant les matériaux de construction afin de rebâtir le village. Mais personne n'osait s'approcher du mont maudit. Et un matin, Pavel s'était levé et était parti en direction de Val. Il n'était revenu que le soir tombant, portant quelque chose sur l'épaule. Le groupe s'était approché, curieux, avant de comprendre avec horreur que c'était un corps. Pavel s'était arrêté avec raideur avant de déposer le cadavre d'Alex au sol.

L'image du mystique de Mercure étendu au pied de son frère était une image que Lina se rappellerait toujours avec clarté malgré les années. Ses longs cheveux qui avaient été bleus étaient maintenant sales et gris de la poussière qui l'avait recouvert. Ses vêtements luxueux pendaient en lambeaux, tachés de sang coagulé. Certains de ses membres formaient un angle improbable, tandis que sa cage thoracique était inhabituellement enfoncée, comme s'il s'était fait écraser par un rocher. Ce qui avait dû être le cas.

Aucun des huit mystiques n'avait bougé, jusqu'à ce que Sofia tombe à genoux. D'une voix empressée, elle avait murmuré les formules nécessaires, la Psynergie suintant de ses mains alors qu'elles parcouraient les blessures. Les plaies avaient disparu, les os s'étaient ressoudés, même la saleté était partie sous l'effet de l'eau purifiante. Et personne n'avait eu le courage de l'arrêter. Puis elle s'était relevée, et d'un ton assuré, elle avait déclaré :

« Je le ramène à Imil pour l'enterrer.

- Sofia… avait commencé Ivan, d'une voix hésitante.

- Alex est… » La mystique de Mercure avait fermé les yeux avant de prendre une longue inspiration. « _Était_… un mystique de mon clan. À défaut de le pleurer, je lui dois ça. »

Elle était partie le jour suivant et depuis, ils ne l'avaient revue qu'en de rares occasions. Pourtant, les actes de la guérisseuse leur parvenaient souvent, par les marchands, saltimbanques et autres voyageurs. Car plus que d'exercer ses talents de soigneuse, elle allait de village en village propager la bonne parole. Nulle idée de religion derrière, juste le désir de montrer l'harmonie entre les éléments, la tolérance et la paix. Il fallait quelqu'un pour guider les populations démunies face à cette Psynergie que personne ne connaissait, si mystérieuse et si effrayante. Et ce rôle, Sofia avait été la première à l'endosser. Parce que si quelque chose se passait mal, si un tyran venait à voir le jour en usant de la Psynergie, menaçant l'équilibre précaire du monde, Sofia se sentirait directement responsable. Car Alex était de son clan. C'était aussi simple.

Lina ne sut combien de temps Vlad et elle restèrent ainsi, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, à regarder le soleil se lever peu à peu. L'horizon avait pris une teinte blanche puis rose avant de virer à l'orange. Un mince croissant d'or commençait à s'immiscer quand Lina reprit la parole.

« Ça fait cinq ans. »

En prononçant ses mots, elle avait l'impression de se brûler les lèvres, comme si elle venait de briser un tabou. C'était une chose qui ne se fêtait pas, c'était tout juste s'ils en parlaient.

« Oui, » dit simplement Vlad.

Cinq ans. Jour pour jour. Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps lorsque Pavel avait lancé l'étoile de Mars dans le dernier phare, pourtant elle savait, au plus profond d'elle même, que c'était ce jour-ci. Elle l'avait su chaque année. Et elle savait que c'était aussi le cas des autres mystiques. Mais ils n'en parlaient pas. Jamais. Car s'ils avaient stoppé le déclin certain du monde, ils ne l'avaient pas sauvé pour autant. Car le risque était toujours là, qu'un homme par sa folie, sa soif de pouvoir, n'en vienne à détruire l'équilibre entre les éléments. Alors, ils ne fêtaient pas cette date.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle avait l'impression qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle. Elle avait un don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat quand personne n'osait le faire. Enfin, ça, quand Garet ne s'en chargeait pas avant. Elle se souvenait, après le départ de Sofia, c'était Garet qui avait fait la réflexion que personne n'osait formuler.

« Comment Pavel a fait pour savoir que le corps d'Alex serait là ? »

Il n'y avait ce soir là autour de la table que Garet, Ivan, Vlad et elle même. Vlad avait haussé les épaules, mais c'était Ivan qui avait donné la réponse.

« L'Inexorable, » avait-t-il lâché entre deux bouchées.

Comme un silence songeur accueillait ses paroles, il avait paru surpris.

« Quoi, vous ne l'avez pas senti cette nuit-ci ? Comme une sorte… d'appel. Dans les songes. »

Ils avaient tous les trois secoué la tête. Peut-être, en y réfléchissant bien, avait-elle ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, mais rien qu'elle n'avait pu identifier.

« Cylia l'a senti elle aussi. On s'est tout deux levé, et on a vu Pavel. Il nous a dit de nous recoucher, qu'il s'en occupait.

- Pourquoi seuls vous trois auriez entendu son message ? avait interrogé Lina, perplexe mais aussi un peu vexée de ne pas en faire partie.

- L'Inexorable ne voulait sûrement s'adresser qu'à Pavel, et Cylia et Ivan ont dû intercepter le message malgré eux, » avait proposé Vlad comme explication.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé sur le Mont Alpha ce jour-ci. Elle avait essayé d'interroger son frère en de maintes occasions, mais il était resté clos à la conversation. Avait-il parlé avec l'Inexorable ? Elle en était presque persuadée. Mais que s'étaient-ils dit ? Pavel n'aimait pas le demi-dieu et l'Inexorable ne faisait pas confiance au mystique de Vénus. Qu'est ce que leur méfiance réciproque avait-elle pu leur apporter ? Et son frère ne lui avait rien dit. Elle avait cru que, de retour à Val, en présence de leurs parents et de leurs amis, le mystique de Vénus se serait ouvert. Mais ce dernier était toujours aussi taciturne. Qu'avait-il vécu à Prox pour qu'il fût toujours traumatisé ? À moins qu'il ne soit toujours inquiet. À propos de cette _chose_ qu'il ne voulait partager.

« Le monde ne s'est toujours pas effondré… » murmura la jeune femme, et elle sentit Vlad tressaillir à côté d'elle.

« Il ne s'effondrera pas. » Elle fût surprise par le ton catégorique. « Je le sens battre, Lina. » Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur étrange discussion, il avait tourné son regard vers elle. Le soleil, maintenant presque complet, se reflétait dans ses yeux, leur donnant une étrange teinte émeraude. « Les pulsions de la vie. Je les sens, comme un battement de cœur. Perpétuel. Le flegme des plantes, le bouillonnement de la terre, les tourmentes de l'air, le flux incessant des rivières. Je le ressens. Le monde respire. Les marées, les tremblements de terre, les tempêtes, les incendies. Tous, à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici et ils me parviennent, comme une grande bouffée. Des millions, non, des milliards d'êtres vivants, qui s'agitent, continuellement, connectés entre eux sans même le savoir ! » Sa tirade l'avait laissé à bout de souffle, et il avait tout le long rapproché son visage d'elle, ses yeux brillant illuminés de centaines de reflets. « Est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela fait ? »

Ainsi penché sur elle, Vlad avait un petit air fou. Loin de s'en effrayer, elle essaya saisir ce que lui disait son amant. Peut être, un peu, qu'elle comprenait. Parfois, alors qu'elle invoquait un djinn à son secours, elle se sentait comme transposée, prenant soudainement conscience avec netteté de toutes les sources de chaleur aux alentours, si réconfortantes, si vives. D'autres fois, dans l'intimité de leur lit, alors qu'ils atteignaient l'apothéose, éblouissante, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'immense, d'inconcevable, plus vivant que vivant, alors qu'elle faisait partie d'un tout, d'une infinité de rien, si importante et si insignifiante. Une harmonie parfaite dans le chaos incessant.

Mais qu'était-ce, si ce n'était que quelques souvenirs d'expériences passés, dont les restes avaient le goût de cendre, comme un tableau en noir et blanc. Car c'était de ces choses qui se vivaient dans l'instant, où lorsque le _maintenant_ était relégué au _avant_, l'essence même du sentiment se fanait.

Comme Lina n'avait toujours rien dit, incapable de formuler ce à quoi elle pensait, Vlad se détourna, regardant de nouveau vers l'horizon.

« Des fois je me dis… » Il avait levé la main, fixant avec incertitude ses doigts tendus, la lumière dessinant un halot autours de sa peau. « Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. » s'arrêta-t-il abruptement. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. » reprit-il à voix basse, et il posa sa paume sur la cuisse de sa femme.

Lina se détendit perceptiblement. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle était là pour lui, et elle était convaincue que c'était là l'essentiel. Ils restèrent encore longuement à contempler le soleil, de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Lina sentait ses yeux devenir de plus en plus douloureux, bien que Vlad semblait aisément s'en accommoder. Elle commençait même à voir des taches noires. Pourtant, ce qu'elle avait cru être au départ un artifice de sa vue devenait de plus en plus gros, se mouvant par à-coup. Un rapace ? Peut-être. Mais plus il approchait, car il approchait, plus elle en doutait.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un delta-plane, » répondit-il avec assurance.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, elle ne pouvait que confirmer. L'engin fit une embardée, et elle crut qu'il allait chuter, pourtant il sembla se stabiliser et continuer sa route.

« Il vient vers nous ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Vlad n'ajouta rien, il fixait lui aussi l'appareil volant, de plus en plus proche. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, elle pouvait apercevoir deux personnes, l'une accrochée à la barre en fer, l'autre flottant plus ou moins en tenant les ailes. Elle les suivit des yeux alors qu'ils amorçaient une difficile manœuvre d'atterrissage. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle vit les deux têtes blondes qui manœuvraient l'appareil.

Les pieds de Cylia heurtèrent avec légèreté le sol, et tandis qu'elle se faisait emporter par l'élan de l'engin, elle lâcha prise. Ivan sauta lui aussi à terre et le delta-plane continua sa course. Mais alors que Lina pensait qu'il allait se perdre dans la vallée, une bourrasque le ramena vers eux et il se posa en douceur. L'opération accomplie, les mystiques de Jupiter se jetèrent dans les bras de la jeune femme, des filaments mauves flottant encore le long de leurs cheveux.

Lina laissa le bonheur doucement l'emplir alors qu'elle reposait Cylia au sol. Vlad s'était levé lui aussi, et accueillait leurs amis avec chaleur, bien qu'elle le sente un peu distant.

« Par Vénus, qu'est ce que vous faites là ! s'exclama Lina. Ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu !

- Justement, on s'est dit que ça faisait trop longtemps et que ça serait bien de venir faire un tour ici !

- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à y avoir pensé, en plus ! déclara Ivan, un sourire aux lèvres lui aussi.

- Comment ça ? demanda Lina, intriguée.

- Au niveau de Lunpa, on a croisé Sofia. Ivan est persuadé d'avoir vu le navire à l'horizon et quelque chose me dit que Garet ne devrait pas tarder non plus.

- Comment ça "est persuadé" ? s'exclama le mystique de Jupiter, comme outré. Je l'ai vu, Piers va arriver ! »

Mais celui-ci n'avait pas vu le sourire moqueur qui se jouait sur les lèvres de Cylia. Elle ne faisait que la taquiner. Quant à Lina, elle éclata franchement de rire. Quelle joie de tous les revoir !

« Ce n'est pas tout ça mais… On se retrouve en bas ? » demanda Cylia, déjà à s'affairer autour de leur delta-plane. À y regarder de plus près, l'engin était atypique. Muni d'une barre sous les ailes, il y avait aussi deux poignées sur les voiles, servant probablement à manœuvrer. Le jeune garçon s'en était saisi mais Cylia l'arrêta :

« Non. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui dirige ! dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

- Mais… commença Ivan.

- Ce n'est pas négociable. Tu as vu ce que tu nous as fait faire tout à l'heure ?

- Une erreur d'appréciation, le vent d'Est était trop fort et –

- Non. »

Ivan finit par s'avouer vaincu et prit la barre horizontale tandis que Cylia se plaçait derrière. Lina se demandait comment ils allaient décoller : en temps normal le delta-plane nécessitait de se jeter dans le vide, mais avec la jeune fille qui maintenait les ailes, s'était difficile. Et puis Ivan claqua des pieds, et une bourrasque verticale les fit bondir de quelques mètres. Et alors que Ivan brillait toujours de mauve et de pourpre, une autre rafale les poussa et l'instant d'après, ils piquaient vers la vallée à toute vitesse.

« On y va ? demanda timidement Lina à son compagnon qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins, » dit-il en hochant la tête.

Elle hésita quelques instants avant de se résigner et de commencer la descente. Quelques mètres plus bas, elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Là, au sommet du Mont Alpha, Vlad se tenait droit comme un roc, les yeux fixes sur l'horizon. Le soleil caressait ses cheveux et en cet instant précis, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient fait d'or, comme si plus que de refléter les rayons, les mèches brillaient d'un éclat intérieur.

Et puis le mystique de Terre détourna le regard, baissa la tête et son visage se tourna vers la mystique du Feu. Un sourire apaisé fleurit sur ses lèvres et quelques minutes plus tard il rejoignait celle avec qui il avait décidé de partager sa vie. Il lui prit doucement la main, et le sourire était maintenant confiant. C'est d'un pas léger qu'ils rejoignirent Val, laissant autour d'eux l'air se réchauffer peu à peu.

À quelques centaines de kilomètres de là à l'Ouest, un volcan entrait lentement en éruption. Dans la dizaine de jours qui suivrait, des centaines de millions de tonnes de cendre seraient projeté dans l'atmosphère. Aidées par le vent d'Est dominant, elles se déposeraient sur des landes jusqu'alors aride et quelques années plus tard, une luxuriante végétation y pousserait

Et entre temps, l'immense globe d'or aurait achevé et recommencé sa lente révolution autour de Weyard un nombre incalculable de fois.

Encore et encore.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'ai laissé pas mal de choses dans le flou, vu que j'ai adopté le point de vue de Lina et qu'elle n'est pas omnisciente. Néanmoins, comme nous avons tous joué au jeu, nous savons ce qu'il en est vraiment ! ;) J'aime bien imaginé que l'Inexorable a mis au courant Pavel, pour que quelqu'un sache et surveille Vlad au cas où… Car si le monde est ainsi, c'est en grande partie la responsabilité de Pavel.<em>

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)  
><em>


	23. Les enfants du vent

**Titre :** Les enfants du vent  
><strong>Personnages <strong>: Sofia, mention de Cylia et Ivan  
><strong>Rating <strong>: K  
><strong>Situation : <strong>Après la fin de GS2.  
><strong>Beta : <strong>Ruize-chan  
><strong>Note : <strong>Encore un texte sur la vie de nos héros après leurs aventures ! J'ai développé un aspect que j'avais brièvement évoqué dans le précédent texte (le Soleil d'Or). Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>L'accouchement avait été difficile. Sanglant. Sofia s'était dit que si le hasard ne l'avait fait passer devant cette maison ce jour-ci, la mère ou l'enfant y serait passé. Si ce n'était les deux. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés. Elle avait repris la route, de bourgade en village, de village en ville.<p>

Et bien que la maison soit isolée, à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là où elle se trouvait, elle décida d'y retourner. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas le premier enfant du couple, ils savaient assurément s'en occuper.

Et pourtant.

Son instinct.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la chaumière, leurs quatre enfants jouaient sur le perron. Les petites têtes brunes avaient l'air un peu effrayé quand ils la virent. Elle leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« Papa et maman se disputent, » répondit le plus âgé.

Il était temps qu'elle arrive, se dit-elle en passant la porte sans frapper. Le mari criait, la femme répondait avec autant de verve, son bébé dans les bras qui hurlait à s'en époumoner. Si bien que Sofia ne put guère comprendre de la raison de leur dispute, quelques mots seulement surgissant, tel que "tromperie" et "bâtard". Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle s'avança et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Aussitôt, la petite chose se calma et les deux parents restèrent bouche bée devant la soudaine intrusion.

Sofia leva son regard vers le visage outré de la femme et celui revêche de l'homme.

« Que signifie ceci ? demanda la mystique avec autorité.

- Ce n'est pas mon fils, » déclara l'homme avec mépris.

Elle les dévisagea avant de comprendre. Le père avait les cheveux bruns, tandis que ceux de la mère étaient d'un noir de jais. Pourtant, les quelques cheveux qui poussaient déjà sur la tête de l'enfant étaient d'un blond éclatant. Plus étrange encore, ses yeux étaient d'un vert si pâle qu'ils paraissaient éthérés.

Elle soupira.

Depuis l'avènement du Soleil d'Or, les enfants doués de Psynergie s'étaient multipliés à travers le monde, prenant au dépourvu les parents. Comment réagir quand sa fille de trois ans brûlait les vêtements de la voisine ou que son fils inondait le plancher du salon ? Souvent c'était la crainte qu'ils inspiraient et Sofia s'était efforcée de faire accepter ces rejetons un peu différents.

Elle tendit un doigt au bébé, qui l'attrapa de ses petites mains fines. Et alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait, Sofia sentit une douce brise lui caresser les cheveux, bien que toutes fenêtres soient fermées. Un mystique de Jupiter. Inhabituel. Dans cette partie du monde, elle avait surtout rencontré des mystiques de Vénus et de Mercure, tant et si bien qu'elle s'était demandée si la proximité des phares influençait sur le type de Psynergie que développaient les enfants. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un nouveau-né qui avait la sensibilité du vent.

Alors, elle se tourna vers les parents et leur expliqua. Elle leur parla, longuement, et quand le soir tomba, ils semblaient s'être calmés, avoir compris. Ils n'avaient pas à avoir peur des étranges pouvoirs de leur fils. Elle partit le cœur plus léger.

Pourtant.

Alors qu'elle cheminait à la lueur de la lune et des étoiles, elle repensa à Ivan et à la prophétie qui l'avait poursuivi, condamnant sa famille à se détacher de lui alors qui n'avait même pas l'âge de comprendre. Elle songea à Cylia, qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents, tombée du ciel. Tous deux adoptés, repris par la vie qui les avait recrachés.

Soudain, elle fit demi-tour.

Le cœur battant, elle courut, remontant la rivière qu'elle avait longée en quittant la chaumière. Et là, sur la berge, une silhouette se découpait au clair de lune. Celle-ci se redressa brusquement, s'éloigna à grand pas et Sofia reconnut la carrure du mari. Dans un mélange de curiosité et de mauvais pressentiment, elle s'apprêtait à le suivre, mais un bruissement attira son attention. Sans se soucier de mouiller le bas de sa robe, elle se laissa glisser au niveau de l'eau boueuse et des joncs. Là, fendant l'eau, un précaire panier était porté par le courant. Dans les couvertures qui le garnissaient, quelque chose bougea. Son cœur se serra. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le courant, mais le vent lui porta de lui-même la frêle embarcation.

Lorsqu'elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, il ne cria pas, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle regarda avec tristesse ses petits yeux verts qui la fixaient avec intensité. Fallait-il que ces rejetons soient maudits, toujours rejetés par leur propre sang ? Était-ce l'esprit de Jupiter qui les forçait à vivre une vie de bohème ? Qu'est ce qui avait poussé les parents à l'abandonner ainsi ?

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que l'enfant n'aurait pu mourir cette nuit. Sûrement à quelques kilomètres en aval, un pêcheur matinal l'aurait trouvé et recueilli, ou un marchand s'arrêtant brièvement à côté d'un pont, ou une lavandière débutant sa journée. N'importe, on l'aurait trouvé, elle le savait. De la même manière que Cylia avait miraculeusement atterri au milieu du cratère, indemne. C'était ainsi.

Et pourtant.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère. Elle, si calme, si douce, se sentait bouillonner de l'intérieur. Ils n'avaient pas le droit, de ruiner ainsi la vie d'un enfant, juste car il était un peu différent ! Elle serra contre elle le petit, s'apprêtant à retourner à la chaumière, dire sa manière de penser au couple.

Puis elle repensa au rire cristallin de Cylia. À sa manière un peu hautaine mais profondément amusée de regarder Garet alors qu'il se ridiculise pour la centième fois. À ses regards furieux lorsque l'on va à l'encontre de l'un de ses principes, à ses cheveux se dressant sur la tête comme avertissement de sa colère. Cylia, petit être plein de valeurs, cinquante kilos de détermination et de conviction.

Et elle repensa aux doux sourires de Ivan. Tantôts confiants, tantôts incertains. À sa gêne, lorsqu'il lit par mégarde dans les pensées de ses amis. À son regard de déception, lorsqu'il découvre que, encore une fois le monde n'est pas peuplé que de personnes de bonnes intentions. Ivan, petit être naïf, cinquante kilos de bonté et de compassion.

Elle repensa à eux et aux formidables adultes qu'ils étaient en train de devenir.

Son regard tomba de nouveau sur le petit être qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Ce n'était pas une fatalité.

Doucement, elle revint sur ses pas. Ses parents n'avaient pas voulu de lui. Grand bien leur en fasse. Peur de l'inconnu, peur de l'étrange, peur du différent. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec eux. Si eux n'en voulaient pas, cela ne faisait pas du petit un enfant non désiré.

Ce n'était pas une fatalité, se répéta-t-elle. Loin de là.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, vos impressions ? : )<em>


End file.
